


Visita dal Passato

by Zihnaa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zihnaa/pseuds/Zihnaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Però è vuota»<br/>«Cosa?»<br/>Domandò l'italiano riscuotendosi dai propri pensieri.<br/>«La mia casa, senza di te...»<br/>Gli occhi verdi di Antonio incontrarono quelli di Lovino.<br/>«...è vuota»<br/>Quelle parole bastarono per far suonare un campanello d'allarme nella testa di Lovino.<br/>«Credo che tu abbia bevuto abbastanza per 'sta sera, ci conviene andare a dormire»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visita dal Passato

«Cosa diavolo ci fai tu qui?»  
«Lovi! Non sei felice di vedermi?»  
«Per niente!»  
Lo spagnolo sorrise abbracciando l'italiano, ignorando il suo tentativo di fuga.  
«Sono venuto a trovarti! Questa volta non per lavoro»  
Quando lo lasciò andare Lovino aveva un'espressione indecifrabile in volto, un misto tra imbarazzo e fastidio.  
«Se volevi farti una vacanza potevi benissimo andare a casa di quell'idiota francese»  
Sbuffò l'italiano, facendosi ugualmente da parte per lasciare entrare in casa il suo ospite.

Era estate, e a casa di sud Italia faceva lo stesso identico caldo che a casa di Spagna.  
Ma Antonio non si era auto-invitato da Lovino per il clima o il buon cibo. Semplicemente aveva voglia di stare con lui, da soli.

«...E quando l'ho raggiunto mi è sfuggito di nuovo! Capisci? Sono caduto nel fango per colpa di un cane, due volte!»  
Lovino rideva divertito, il suono della sua voce era musica per le orecchie dello spagnolo.  
Avevano passato buona parte della serata a bere vino ed entrambi erano un po' brilli. Lovino rideva come un matto e Antonio parlava più del solito.  
Erano seduti attorno ad un tavolo sul vasto balcone dell'italiano, le strade sotto di loro erano deserte, fatta eccezione per qualche gatto solitario e la luna che li osservava alta nel cielo.  
«Che idiota»  
Sghignazzò Lovino prendendo un tiro dalla sigaretta che stringeva tra le dita.  
«Senza di me sei perso»  
«Al contrario»  
Questa volta fu Antonio a ridere.  
«Niente mocciosi sonnacchiosi e scansafatiche, la mia casa è più ordinata e non devo neanche cambiarti le lenzuola ogni notte!»  
Lovino sbuffò, lasciandosi poi contagiare dalla risata dello spagnolo. Sapeva di essere stato un bambino terribile, ma come biasimarlo per essere stato costretto a vivere con Antonio? Ma ora era tornato a casa, viveva di nuovo vicino al fratello e raramente vedeva la faccia di Spagna. Era felice di tutto ciò, o almeno, sarebbe dovuto esserlo, se non fosse stato per un dolore al petto che gli impediva di addormentarsi subito la notte.  
«Però è vuota»  
«Cosa?»  
Domandò l'italiano riscuotendosi dai propri pensieri.  
«La mia casa, senza di te...»  
Gli occhi verdi di Antonio incontrarono quelli di Lovino.  
«...è vuota»  
Quelle parole bastarono per far suonare un campanello d'allarme nella testa di Lovino.  
«Credo che tu abbia bevuto abbastanza per 'sta sera, ci conviene andare a dormire»  
Spense la sigaretta nel portacenere con un gesto nervoso, evitando di guardare l'uomo di fronte a sé.  
«Che bastardo fortunato, ho appena finito di ristrutturare la camera degli ospiti, per questa notte puoi dormire lì»  
Si alzò in piedi entrando in casa, guidando lo spagnolo verso la camera.  
«Ricordi quando dormivamo assieme?»  
La voce di Antonio arrivò sul collo dell'italiano come un soffio, facendolo rabbrividire.  
«No»  
Certo che se le ricordava, come avrebbe potuto dimenticarsene? Tutto era iniziato per colpa di un dannato temporale, tanti anni fa, quando Lovino era ancora un bambino.  
«Davvero non ti ricordi?»  
Lo sapeva che stava mentendo, lo conosceva meglio di chiunque altro, ma si ostinava a fare il finto tonto.  
Quanto si divertiva a farlo arrabbiare.  
«No. Nell'armadio dovrebbero esserci alcuni pigiami, buona notte»  
Fece per uscire dalla stanza ma le mani di Antonio lo afferrarono velocemente. Gli cinse la vita con le braccia appoggiandogli il mento sulla spalla, mentre l'italiano tratteneva il fiato.  
«Non andartene»  
«Sei scemo? Dobbiamo dormire. In stanze separate»  
Aggiunse sentendo le proprie guance infiammarsi. Dopo tutto quel tempo lo spagnolo continuava a fargli quell'effetto.  
Che idiota, non avrebbe dovuto farlo entrare in casa, aveva abbassato le difese, di nuovo.  
«Lovi...»  
La sua voce si fece più bassa.  
«Buona notte!»  
Si affrettò a dire l'italiano sfuggendo alla presa dell'altro, uscendo dalla stanza e chiudendosi velocemente la porta alle spalle.  
Il cuore gli martellava il petto con fin troppa insistenza, e gli ci volle qualche minuto prima di staccare la schiena dalla porta e dirigersi verso la propria stanza. Temeva il mattino, avrebbe dovuto affrontare Antonio senza alcuna possibilità di fuga.  
Si infilò il pigiama e prima di fare altro raccolse quel poco di coraggio che possedeva e tornò dallo spagnolo. Sapeva che non avrebbe chiuso occhio quella notte al pensiero di ciò che lo avrebbe atteso il giorno dopo, tanto valeva sistemare subito la faccenda, così bussò alla porta della camera per gli ospiti.  
«Lovi?»  
Antonio aprì la porta con aria confusa. Lovino notò che indossava uno dei suoi pigiami, o almeno, i pantaloni. Il torso era nudo e grazie alla bassa luce della lampada un'ombra definiva perfettamente i contorni dei suoi muscoli. L'italiano deglutì.  
«Sei venuto a darmi il bacio della buonanotte?»  
Domandò lo spagnolo riprendendo velocemente la sua solita espressione allegra. Era incredibile come Antonio riuscisse a nascondere il suo vero stato d'animo dietro ad uno stupido sorriso.  
«Sono venuto per dirti che sei uno stupido, anzi no, sei un coglione, il re degli idioti»  
Colto da un moto di rabbia improvviso Lovino afferrò la nuca della nazione e lo avvicinò velocemente a sé, baciandolo. Dopo un attimo di confusione Antonio ricambiò il bacio, cingendo dolcemente la vita dell'altro.  
«Lovino, mi amor»  
Lo sentì mormorare contro le sue labbra prima di baciarlo ancora.  
«Mi amor 'sto cazzo»  
Borbottò spingendo Antonio, facendolo cadere sul letto.  
«Sei arrivato a casa mia come se niente fosse!»  
Lo baciò di nuovo.  
«Pensavo di essermi liberato di te!»  
Gli morse con forza il labbro, facendolo gemere per la sorpresa.  
«Che cosa vuoi?»  
«Te, voglio te»  
Con un colpo di reni lo spagnolo invertì i ruoli, trovandosi lui sopra all'italiano.  
«Te ne sei andato, sei tornato da tuo fratello dopo aver detto di amarmi»  
Rimasero con il viso a poca distanza l'uno dall'altro.  
«Perché l'hai fatto? Cosa ti costa ammettere a te stesso di voler stare con me?»  
Lovino si morse il labbro faticando a trattenere le lacrime.  
«Ho fatto tanti errori, troppi, sopratutto con te, ma voglio capire cos'è successo tra di noi per non sbagliare più in futuro»  
Gli occhi verdi di Antonio lo guardavano colmi di frustrazione.  
«Me ne sono andato perché pensavo non mi volessi! Non hai risposto quando ho detto di amarti! Dopo tutti quegli anni ho pensato di essermi ridotto ad un tuo passatempo...»  
Non riuscì a controllare le lacrime che stavano ormai sgorgando silenziose, bagnandogli le guance.  
«Silenzio?»  
Antonio parve confuso per un attimo.  
«Ero emozionato! Finalmente dopo tanto tempo mi avevi detto la verità riguardo a quello che provavi, non mi hai dato il tempo per risponderti e te ne sei andato»  
Improvvisamente Lovino si sentì stupido. Aveva appena realizzato di essersi negato da solo la possibilità di stare insieme allo spagnolo, e non come una nazione da lui conquistata, ma come amante.  
Riprese a singhiozzare abbracciando Antonio, che a sua volta circondò con le braccia il suo Lovino, stringendolo forte a sé.  
«Non piangere»  
Mormorò accarezzandogli dolcemente i capelli castani. Con una mano afferrò il lenzuolo, coprendo entrambi.  
«Lovino»  
Lo chiamò asciugandogli una lacrima con il pollice.  
«Ti amo»  
Mormorò accarezzandogli la guancia. Nonostante avesse il viso arrossato e gli occhi lucidi dal pianto, Lovino restava bellissimo ai suoi occhi.  
«Anch'io ti amo»  
Disse l'italiano nascondendo velocemente il viso contro il petto di Antonio.  
«Scemo»  
Aggiunse non riuscendo a trattenere un sorriso in mezzo alle lacrime.  
«Qui lo scemo sei tu»  
Ridacchiò lo spagnolo baciandogli la fronte.  
Si addormentarono entrambi poco dopo, l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro, entrambi felici come non mai.

«Eh? Come sarebbe che torni da Spagna?»  
«Ci sono già tornato, idiota»  
«Ma...ora sono solo!»  
«Chiedi a qualcuno di tenerti compagni, cosa vuoi che ti dica»  
«Posso chiedere a Germania di...»  
«Non provare a chiamare quel tedesco rincoglionito! Mi senti? Se scopro che voi due avete...pronto? Pronto? Feli?»  
Per poco Lovino non lanciò il telefono dalla finestra.  
«Cosa vuoi che succeda?»  
L'italiano fulminò con lo sguardo Antonio che stava facendo un enorme sforzo per non mettersi a ridere.  
«Sai benissimo cosa potrebbe succedere»  
«Forse lo stesso che è appena successo tra noi?»  
Ridacchiò lo spagnolo alzando il lenzuolo, osservando il corpo nudo del compagno.  
«Esattamente!»  
Esclamò Lovino affrettandosi a ricoprirsi, rivolgendo un'occhiataccia al bel viso ridente dello spagnolo.  
In fondo però era sollevato, e felice, come non mai.  
Mentre tappava la bocca di Antonio con un bacio si chiese per quanto tempo sarebbe durata quella felicità e, senza sorpresa, Lovino si rese conto di non volerlo sapere.

**Author's Note:**

> Ecco una delle mie otp più popolari awww <3  
> Ho scritto questa fic davvero di corsa, quindi non sono riuscita ad approfondire bene come avrei voluto (ew). Ma nel complesso sono abbastanza soddisfatta del mio lavoro uvu


End file.
